


If It’s Meant To Be

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (background) - Freeform, Tony and Pepper have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Natasha is babysitting for Tony and Pepper. She confesses to Steve she wants a child of her own.





	If It’s Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for malec-ft-clace on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Could you maybe write something about them already being in a relationship and they maybe babysit Pepper and Tony’s kid and then Natasha tells Steve she wants a baby.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this is okay! It got a little angsty which I'm not sure you were looking for. But it does have a resolution! So I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
>  
> 
> This work is in-beta’d

“We’ll be back in a few hours.” Pepper promised as she and Tony stepped into the elevator.

  
  


Pepper and Tony had to attend a Stark Industries gala. There was no way to of it. This wouldn’t normally be a problem, but their nanny was sick with the flu and they didn’t want their baby getting sick.

  
  


Olivia Stark was only six months old. She was quiet and sweet, like her mother, but her looks came from Tony. She had had thick, dark brown hair and big brown eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.

  
  


Pepper was already having a hard time leaving her child without the stress of having to find a last-minute sitter. She was desperate. She had begged Natasha to watch Olivia for the evening.

  
  


Natasha had had no intention of saying ‘no’. She adored the little girl and told Pepper she would happily watch her for the evening, which is how she found herself alone in their penthouse watching Olivia roll around on the floor.

  
  


“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Natasha asked the baby girl, reaching to pick her up off the floor. She sat Olivia on her knee, bouncing her gently and tickling her sides.

  
  


“I don’t know,” a voice sounded behind her. “I don’t think anyone could be sweeter than you.” Natasha glanced up at Steve as he rounded the sofa and sat beside her. He winked at her before reaching to take Olivia out of her hands.

  
  


“You think I’m sweet?” Natasha smirked. She watched as Steve lifted a smiling Olivia into the air above him, blowing kisses into her tummy to make her laugh.

  
  


He turned back to her and grinned lasciviously, “Oh, you are definitely the sweetest thing I’ve ever had.”

  
  


All of the sudden, the room was much warmer to Natasha. She rolled her eyes, pretending she wasn’t affected by his words.

  
  


“Sure,” she said. “Give me back the baby.” She held out her hands for the child and Steve passed Olivia back to her. The baby was starting to yawn and rub her eyes, signaling bedtime.

  
  


Natasha cradled Olivia against her, the baby’s head tucked into her shoulder as she closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes of gentle bouncing and humming for her to fall asleep.

  
  


Steve sat beside Natasha, watching. He loved being able to see her like this. She had always been so good with kids. On missions, she was the one who could calm them down. When they came up to her on the street professing their love for he as the Black Widow, she would stop and take a picture with them or give her autograph.

  
  


He knew it was hard for her though. She couldn’t have any kids of her own. He suspects that’s why she is always so eager to watch Olivia.

  
  


“I want a baby.” He nearly missed her whispered confession. She looked up at him with tears dotting her eyelashes.

  
  


He pulled her to him, mindful of the baby, and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I know.” He said.

  
  


They sat in silence for a few minutes. He let her mourn that fact that they would never be able to conceive a child of their own. He held her, stroking her hair as she cried silent tears.

  
  


“We can adopt,” he suggested, breaking the silence.

  
  


Natasha sat up carefully and looked at him with an unreadable expression. She studied him for a long moment before asking, “Really?”

  
  


He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. “Of course.”

  
  


She smiled at him, grateful for his understanding.

  
  


“I love you.” She said.

  
  


“I love you, too.”

  
  


It wouldn’t be easy, but Steve would make it happen. He wanted to give Natasha everything. He would give her a child, a family. No matter how it had to happen.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
